


PEOPLE: CESARE BORGIA BEATS UP AMERICAN MAN

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Headlines [1]
Category: Borgia: Faith and Fear
Genre: Cops, F/M, Jail, Juan Borgia is in Spain, Modern Era, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Don't touch his sister.





	PEOPLE: CESARE BORGIA BEATS UP AMERICAN MAN

**RING!RING!RING!RING!** IS WHAT Vannozza heard in the middle of night. When she crawled out of bed, she grabbed her cell phone, and saw it was 113. It was the cops. 'Shit,' She muttered, before picking up. 'Hello,' She said. 'Is this Vannozza dei Cattanei?' Asked the cop. 'This is she. What's going on?' To be honest she didn't wanna know what her kids were doing.

She knew it must've been Cesare or Juan. 'Is Cesare Borgia your son?' She sighed and said, 'Yes, he is,'  _The fucking dumbass is my son._. 'What has he done?' Vanozza was glad it wasn't Juan. But Juan was in Spain.  _He isn't my problem anymore._. 

* * *

'My Mamma won't like this,' Said Lucrezia. 'Any Mother, would hate the idea of her son, in jail,' Said the female officer. 'Did the man hurt you?' Asked another cop. 'My as-but hurts. I think he might've clutched to tightly,' Said the blonde Borgia. 'Okay, then,' Said the medic. 

That's when the automatic doors opened, it was her Mamma, 'Where is my son?!' She yelled. 'Are you Ms. dei Cattanei?'

'Yes, I am! Now where is my son!' she yelled, Lucrezia knew her Mamma's voice was powerful when the male cop cowered to her. As if she was a lioness. Her Mamma did look one right now, bedhead, golden skin and brown hair, catlike features, and a plump body from child bearing. 'Over here Ms. dei Cattanei,' 

 _Cesare will have a hurt ass._ , 'Mamma?' Asks Lucrezia, her Mamma, was paying attention to her brother. 

She knew her brother would be hit with a wooden spoon and their Papa.  _Oh fuck Papa!_ , maybe he wouldn't come to their house. 

* * *

'What the fuck Cesare!?' Said their Mamma, 'I said  _sorry_ to the-,'

'I don't care Cesare, you broke his nose,' Said Vannozza. 'Wait till your Papa hears about this in the news,' 

 _Another Borgia headline. Great._ , 'What will be the headline this time?' Asks Lucrezia. 'I don't know,' Said her Mamma. 'And I don't care,' Said Cesare. 'Are there any photos?' Asked Vannozza. 'Maybe, his wife had a phone,' said Cesare. 'He has a wife?' Asks Vannozza. 'Yeah, she almost slapped me, after I hit him,'

'Boy, you're lucky your Papa isn't home,' Said Vannozza. 'I know, I know,'  


End file.
